A transparent electrode is applied to various electronic products such as a display device, a solar cell, a mobile device, etc. Research on a nanowire which is a wire-shaped structure with the diameter of the order of a nanometer as a conductive material for forming such a transparent electrode is being actively performed.
Since nanowires have a superior electrical conductivity, flexibility and transmittance, they allow transparent electrodes to have superior characteristics. However, since it is difficult to control forming of nanowires, spherical, plate-shaped, or polyhedral nano particles, nano rods having a low aspect ratio, etc. may be generated during a reaction, so that production yield may be reduced. Also, since nanowires agglomerate easily to form nano clusters, it is not easy to manufacture nanowires. In the case where a catalyst used for accelerating a nanowire formation reaction is an insoluble material, refinement is not easy, and a centrifugal separation for removing the catalyst makes it difficult to mass-produce nanowires, so that production yield is reduced.